


return

by snottygrrl



Series: return series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-war, harry returns to draco. told in first person pov (draco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	return

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this was converted from a ficlet written about people i know in RL (though the situation is fictious) i think harry works okay, and ginny, am still not sure about draco. when i was all in despair a few days ago from hitting a writing stoppage, i started to dig through some old writing that i had done just before i moved to nz and some after i'd been here but before i got involved in hp fandom. i came across two bits that i kinda liked, and wondered if i could adapt to hp and my otp. this is the first one. it has issues (like how in the heck does one end up with an accidental male pregnancy, which i don't address), but if one can just go with the premise that not only can male wizards get pregnant, they can get pregnant by accident, then you might be interested in this. it is told from first person pov (draco's)

I feel the wards shift from your magic, and, knowing it's you, I almost don't open the door. The rain is bucketing down behind you and you are completely drenched.

I haven't seen you for almost 5 months. Well, I've seen you, the wizarding world isn't that large, and its savior is a little hard to miss, but you haven't looked at me, haven't met my eyes, not since before I heard you'd gotten back together with Ginny.

I didn't stop loving you, despite my returned loathing for your every action. I definitely stopped wanting to be anywhere near you, stopped wanting to tell you things. But most of all, I no longer believed in your sainted Gryffindor courage. 

And yet here you are at my door in the middle of the night, soaked through to the bone. You are once again looking at me and meeting my gaze, before your eyes drop to my belly.

It's been years since I've seen such pain and despair on ayone's face, and even though I want to slam the door, there is a part of me that wants answers. However, I am not having this discussion on the threshold, so I hold the door open and gesture for you to enter. You hesitate, your eyes flicking to mine, and finally step inside.

I wait for you to say something. You are the one who left without a word. You are the one who's suddenly returned. But you just stand there shivering and staring at my stomach. Part of me is relieved that you aren't asking the obvious questions, "Is it mine?" "Will you keep it?" "Why didn't you come to me?" You know the answers and don't need me to voice what we both recognise.

I don't have to ask how long you've been aware either. The seeping pile of fabric weighing you down says you've been out in the rain for hours and you didn't even have enough sense to use a spell. I can almost hear Ginny yelling at you, her face nearly as red as her hair, her eyes flashing and the anger overflowing. I'll wager she thought you already knew, perhaps thought everyone did, and she was a laughing stock. She wouldn't have noticed your shock and bewilderment, wouldn't have realised no one else had seen us together. She'd only seen that one kiss, the one that made her sure she needed you back.

And still you don't speak. You just keep staring at my distended abdomen. I feel the baby kick, and without thinking, I grab your hand and place it near the movement. Your eyes widen and fill with tears that threaten to spill down you cheeks, and finally you say something.

"I didn't know," you whisper. "No one told me."

Your hand is still on my stomach as are your eyes. It is if you are willing our unborn child to understand your mistakes. Not to deny them, you've never been one for shirking responsibility, but to explain that you'd never have abandoned us if you'd realised.

Your eyes search out mine, and I can see the apprehension in their depths. "I've behaved like a complete prick," you say. "Can you forgive me?"

My Malfoy pride wants me to say _No_ , but the truth is I miss you tremendously and though I don't want to admit it, I am happier with you than apart. Besides our baby deserves to know both of its parents.

"I'll try," I respond, though I can hear the lingering sadness in my voice.

You must catch it too, because you take me in your arms and kiss me fiercely.

"I didn't know," you whisper again.

I cradle your face in my hands. "I know," I say before I capture your lips.

~fin


End file.
